The present invention relates generally to a method and kit for repairing a construction component, and more particularly, to a method and kit for repairing a construction component that has a deteriorating or damaged portion. The present invention is particularly useful for repairing wooden construction components that have been harmed by moisture, decay, or insects. However, those skilled in the art should recognize that the present invention may be utilized to repair practically any type of damage that may be caused to a construction component.
A portion of a construction component may be damaged while the remainder of the construction component remains substantially undamaged. For one example, repeated mopping of a floor may cause deterioration of the bottom portions of wooden doors and door frames which come into contact with the mop. For another example, a portion of a deck plank may be damaged by termites.
In light of this problem, a need exists for a method for replacing only a damaged portion of a construction component. Another need exists for a method for repairing a construction component to prevent the same type of damage in the future. Yet another need exists for a method for repairing a construction component which results in a desired physical appearance.
The present invention satisfies some or all of these needs. One embodiment of the present invention provides a method for repairing a wooden component. First, a desired portion is removed from the wooden component. The desired portion may be damaged, deteriorating, discolored, or in practically any state of disrepair. Next, a durable portion is provided that is preferably comprised of a cellulosic/polymer composite material which is moisture, decay, and insect resistant. The durable portion preferably has about the same shape as the desired portion. The durable portion is then connected to the wooden component to replace the desired portion.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method for repairing a construction component that is comprised of fibrous material. In this method, a desired portion is removed from the construction component. The desired portion may be damaged, deteriorating, discolored, or in practically any state of disrepair. A durable portion is then provided which preferably has about the same shape as the desired portion that was removed from the construction component. The durable portion may be comprised of a cellulosic/polymer composite material which is moisture, decay, and insect resistant. The durable portion is then connected to the construction component to replace the desired portion.
The methods of the present invention may be used to repair practically any type of construction component that is comprised of fibrous material. For example, the methods of the present invention may be used to repair doors, door frames, window frames, deck planks, garage doors, garage door frames, porch posts, fence posts, casings, brickmolds, and other similar types of components. It should also be recognized that the methods of the present invention may be used to repair other types of components, whether or not comprised of a fibrous material, that have a damaged portion that may be removed.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and preferred embodiments.